Layers
by da-angel729
Summary: Vala isn't often surprised. But she hadn't expected Cameron Mitchell.


**Author's Note:** Written for the **11 in 11 Challenge** at **gate_women** on LiveJournal. As always, feedback and con crit appreciated!

**Layers**

She flirts because it's easy, familiar. She knows how to use her body, her sexuality, to manipulate people, to bring them around to her point of view. Vala prefers to think of it as negotiation, though she knows others don't agree. She doesn't let it bother her, though she won't deny that sometimes, when she

But Cam takes her by surprise.

For all that he is, according to Sam, an "aw, shucks, ma'am" kind of guy—and Vala doesn't completely understand the expression but thinks she gets what Sam means—it's sometimes a front, a disguise. Vala gets that, and expects him to see only what she wants him to see. But he doesn't. He _gets _her, somehow sees that what she projects isn't who she is.

Vala understands camouflage, has made a career of being whoever she needs to. She shuffles through expressions and adopts personalities to suit the situation, or to get what she wants. So it's easy to hide who she really is, underneath the distractions and flirtations.

She sometimes wonders if she'd recognize herself if asked.

Cam's attractive. She notices this the first time she sees him, catalogues it in her head for future use. It's just a piece of her, the one that collects information and Intel, processing it automatically into the part of her brain marked 'may be useful'.

So she flirts, and Cam resists. He's friendly, and not ever outright rude, but he doesn't respond to any of her techniques. Vala tries everything, mixes her sweet innocent expression with provocative outfits, innocent outfits with provocative looks.

Nothing works.

Vala knows it's not her looks he finds inadequate—she knows she's sexually appealing to a majority of the men she meets—but she can't figure out what is that's holding him back from her. From having sex with her, when she's indicated she's available.

"Why won't you have sex with me?" She asks, one night when they're working late on reports in the mess, the other three members of SG-1 having already left. The mess is quiet, and they're the only two people left.

Cam shrugs and shoots a grin her direction. "I don't know which one I'll be getting," he says, and he sounds apologetic, but refuses to budge when she pushes.

She laughs and brushes it off, makes a joke. Tries to forget it.

The words stay in her mind, though, and though Vala pretends not to understand what he means, she's only fooling herself.

Then, she breaks down.

It's after a mission, and it's hit her hard, even though she's trying not to let it show. The people on the planet they'd visited were desperately hoping for a change in fortunes, and she knows it's only a matter of time until the Ori find it, and they're not strong enough to resist. She feels the helplessness, and the hopelessness, and it fills her until she wants to cry out with the overflowing emotion.

Vala doesn't know, exactly, why this particular planet hits so hard. It's not that different from other planets, ones she hasn't been affected by. But she stays in the shower, longer than anyone else, lets the water run over her hair, her head, as she feels tears stinging her eyes.

She's so _tired_.

She doesn't hear anyone enter the locker room until he shuts the water off, the light scent of his aftershave alerting her.

"You're not supposed to be in here," she says as she opens her eyes, and Cam just shrugs.

He's standing there, blue eyes bright, a look of concern on his face, holding a towel. "I thought you could use a friend," he says, and the words sound proper, almost innocent, but _seem_like more.

"Yes," she says, taking the towel and wrapping it around herself. "Thanks for the towel."

Cam smiles, rubs his hand on the back of his neck. "You're welcome."

It's quiet in the locker room, and the silence thrums through her. Cam doesn't speak, but he slings an arm over her shoulders and squeezes her in a half-hug, half-embrace. Vala feels raw, exposed, her emotions running just under her skin rather than in the deep tissue, where she normally holds them, away and unseen.

"Cam," she says, and he must have heard the panic in her voice because he quickly pulls her into a full embrace. She feels jagged, like a cliff face rocketing to the ground in pieces, and she throws her arms around him, holding as tight as she can.

And she doesn't fall.


End file.
